


It happened one night

by Gonardo



Series: Sterek one shots [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Craigslist, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly Submissive Derek, Top Stiles, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek feeling lonely one rainy cold night, looks up ads on Craigslist hoping to find someone in his area that he could have no strings attached sex with. Preferring a male escort as to female, his history with women usually ended up with one of them hurt, and he'd rather not continue that pattern.</p>
<p>Nothing catches his eye for several moments as he browses the profiles, until he spies a young brunette with black rimmed glasses, heart coming to a stop once he realizes who it is. Stiles Stilinski. He had a quirky grin, whiskey eyes flirting with the lens, as if he's staring right at you, and it made Derek's stomach dip. He hadn't seen much of him since the young man streaked naked, drunk as a skunk on his property, whooping, making a bunch of noise, while his friend tried to get him to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It happened one night

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I managed to write this all today. I knew that if I didn't that I would put if off, so here it is.  
> Sorry for the mistakes :(

Derek feeling lonely one rainy cold night, looks up ads on Craigslist hoping to find someone in his area that he could have no strings attached sex with. Preferring a male escort as to female, his history with women usually ended up with one of them hurt, and he'd rather not continue that pattern.

Nothing catches his eye for several moments as he browses the profiles, until he spies a young brunette with black rimmed glasses, heart coming to a stop once he realizes who it is. Stiles Stilinski. He had a quirky grin, whiskey eyes flirting with the lens, as if he's staring right at you, and it made Derek's stomach dip. He hadn't seen much of him since the young man streaked naked, drunk as a skunk on his property, whooping, making a bunch of noise, while his friend tried to get him to stop. Derek scowled at him and got a wink in return. So he growled and threatened to take photographic evidence to the sheriff who happened to be his father.

Stiles had scoffed at the threat, and said he just wanted it to jack off to later, and his pal had his eyes grow comically huge. It sure was a day to remember, and he made sure to post signs around the area. While shopping, Sheriff Stilinski apologized for his son and thanked him, and promised to ground his ass and more if it happened again, and Derek just nod and walked away, feeling the second hand embarrassed for the rest of the trip.

He shakes off the memories and sends Stiles a quick email, asking him if they could meet up. He gets a response frighteningly quick. 'Knew you couldn't stay away, what took you so long sourwolf?' Derek feels his brows rise at that.

'Is that a yes, or...'

'Tomorrow, your place. Might be a little late, but I'll be there.' He adds a winking photo to the email, and it does something to Derek's middle, and even his cock is interested.

*

The loft was a bit chilly, but clean while having all the necessities. The living room area had a couch, coffee table, and a flat screen that he purchased a couple years back at his pack's insistence. That was why there was a bean bag chair even though the trio was off at college. The kitchen had a table that he made, nothing special but sturdy, beat up and mismatched cabinets but a nice fridge. Erica bought a toaster oven, while Boyd and Isaac brought over a toaster and microwave, since he never did buy a working oven. Erica rolled her eyes and told him without them he would be hopeless, and even though he'd never admit it, she was right. Note to self, buy her a nice gift before she come back with the rest of the pack.

Derek wore a knitted sweater in a soft gray color and jeans, deciding to go barefoot, the cold floors never bothered him since he ran hot. A knock on the door broke his current thought, so he opens it so see Stiles Stilinski in all his glory. He has since filled out, shoulders more broad, skin tanned, features more masculine over time, even with those bowed lips and upturned nose. Derek steps back and that's when he notices that the younger man has two sacks in his hands.

“Came prepared...” Winks at him and looks around the place. “Cool loft you got yourself here. Mind if I use your restroom? I drank a hella lot of coffee at my Pop's place.”

“Upstairs, help yourself...” While Stiles went upstairs, Derek prepared himself mentally and then went up the spiral case and sat on the bed to wait.

*

Stiles brings the bags to the bed and dumps them, and Derek feels his brows rise at just how much stuff he brought. “Some clients like certain things.” Shrugs his shoulders and looks at the items. “What do you want to use?”

Derek hadn't thought of toys, just the young human male in front of him, alive and fertile. “I don't care much for toys.”

Stiles tilts his head and squints behind his black framed glasses. “Well then, what do you want?”

It has been a little while since he last had someone ask him for what he wanted. People assumed just because he was a wolf that he was naturally dominate, but that wasn't the case, he was born a beta, and sometimes submissive one at that in the bedroom at that. “I want you to fuck me.” His multi-colored eyes bored into Stiles own whiskey ones, pupils blown wide. “Please.” Stiles shudders all over.

“So no toys?” He waves his hands at them.

“No, just you.” Stiles nods, and then walks over to the Were, and kisses him, feeling the gasp, then the lips went pliant under his. They kiss softly for several minutes, hands brushing against ribcages, small of one's back, defined abs. Stiles tilts Derek's head, while the wolf sneaks his scorching tongue inside to play with his, and the young man moans at the taste, sucking on it. Their breathing grew heavy, Stiles gently turns them around and pushes Derek back against the mattress, who then sprawls back, eyes heavy, mouth red and open, bunny teeth showing. He undresses him slowly, removing the sweater to reveal a hairy but very defined torso, pink nipples peaking out at him, and he mouths them, then runs his tongue around the outside before flicking the tip. Derek arches underneath him and groans.

Slowly he lowers a hand down the wolf's pants to find that he's wearing no underwear underneath, he smiles up at him, eyes shining behind his glasses, as he pops the button and the zipper sounds loudly in the large room. Rakes his fingers through short springy black hair, then pulls out the throbbing cock, eyes widening. “My, so that's what's you been hiding under there. Too bad I'm not getting fucked tonight, but maybe later.” Winks at him, then wraps his mouth around the tip protected by foreskin and sucks gently, and Derek mutters something Stiles can't quite catch. He slurps around the skin and flesh, then looks up at Derek under his lashes and the wolf's eyes glow a deadly red, claws pop out to shred at the sheets.

“Fuck Stiles, your mouth is amazing. So good, perfect. God, look at you.” Huffs out a breathless laugh then groans when Stiles bobs his head down and then pulls back up, the suction making his toes curl. “Get my pants off, please.” The man above him nods and helps him peel out of them, groaning at the hairy thighs before him, palming the muscles, feeling them bunch under him, making him feel drunk on lust.

“Gonna eat your ass, put your legs on my shoulder.” Derek does as he is told and pops his claws into the mattress at the first swipe of tongue along his pucker. Neck tendons stand out as he tries not to howl at how good it feels, to be opened out with teeth and tongue, like Stiles is enjoying just as much, then a swipe along his balls has his fangs aching along his gums. He focuses on something else, because he wouldn't be able to taste Stiles with them in his mouth, pushes at Stiles, then rolls them over so that he is on top.

Stiles is blushing a bit, as he helps undo his pants, shimmies out of his shirt while Derek drags down his slacks. “I, um...” Hisses when his bare cock greets the air. Derek's red eyes are on his dick and he throws and arm over his eyes. “I'm a grower...” Gives a startled laugh.

“I don't care about the size Stiles. Can I have you in my mouth?” His breath puffs over the head.

“God, yes!” Whimpers while Derek takes him to the root and sucks, even licking at his balls. “Oh fuck!” Fingers carding in Derek's hair, longer since he last seen him, and whimpers softly while biting his bottom lip, nostrils flaring. His cock gets with the program and lengthens in the wolf's mouth, and Derek slurps down the extra flesh twisting his head just so. “You're good at that. I want inside you so bad right now Derek, please?” Derek pulls off with a pop and looks up at him and nods. Stiles reaches for a condom, even though Derek won't pass anything on, but safety first, and rolls it on and lets Derek spread lube along the rubber.

Derek had opened himself earlier, but let Stiles finger him, moaning as the slender digits slip in and caress his inner walls, gentle yet firm enough for him to see stars. “I'm ready.” Grunts in surprise when Stiles lines up and the head is slipping inside just right.

“Fuck!” Stiles breathes out. Watches himself bottom out in Derek's sweet, tight ass, shuddering to a halt, giving them both a moment to adjust. Most of the time he just focuses on the meeting of flesh, but with Derek, he wanted the whole picture, starting with his feet, grabbing an ankle, rubbing the bone, then up to calf, knee, thigh, large erection laying against his belly, pecs, and finally Derek's gorgeous features. Beard long enough not to be too rough, pink lips looking more sexy due to the hair's effect, the straight masculine nose, cheek bones, those eyes... “God, look at you Derek. So fucking perfect.” He rolls his hips.

“Come on Stiles...” He begs.

A few more cautious thrusts, then his hips are rabbit fast, and Derek closes his eyes in shock, his ass being lit up with friction, causing his dick to jerk and leak. He lets out muttered curse words, begging for more, growling a few times.

“Wait a second, my legs are starting to tire. How do you want me?”

“I want to mount you from behind.” Stiles looks down at him, glasses askew.

“Shit.” Takes a few breathes, then flips over and gets onto his hands and knees, presenting himself.

“I might die before I cum, but I don't care.” Stiles teases the wolf, rubbing the tip along the taut cheek until the Were grunts and pushes back, and Stiles is easing back inside, the delicious heat crawling up his spine.

“Oh fuck, right there...” Derek pants beneath him, skin glistening with sweat now and the man above him leans down for a taste. Lapping it up before his rabbit thrust start again. The mattress under them begins to make sounds of protest, the slapping of skin and startled praise loud in the room. “Wait, slow down a second...” He whines. Stiles stops and waits until Derek was ready again. The wolf places his face against the sheets and nods, then he's stiffening all over, shooting a long rope of cum from his untouched cock, keening Stiles' name as his orgasm is being fucked out of him.

“Holy shit Derek, that's amazing...” Gives a few stuttered thrust, then he's pulling out, and taking off the condom. “Can I?” He asks, and gets a moan and a plead of 'yes yes yes' So he starts stroking his own shaft, grunting as his balls lift, and bites his lips hard as he spills all over Derek's perfect ass, face plants into the bed next to him and sighs. They both go to sleep with in moments.

*

“Mind if I take a shower?” He asks Derek.

“Go ahead.” Nods toward the bathroom and gets a kiss on the cheek in return, which makes him blush. It makes the younger man chuckle.

He comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist and Derek looks up at him with pleading eyes. “Stay the night?”

“I was about to ask if I could, shit yeah.” Gives a grin then pounces on the bed. “Nice seeing you again sourwolf.” Gives a wink.

“You too Stiles.” They sleep wrapped around one another all through out the night...

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this one on Will Braun. FYI, nsfw link coming up...  
> http://horniestinalltheland.tumblr.com/tagged/will+braun


End file.
